memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager
Reisezeit Mal ne Frage. wieso immer die 70 Jahre Reisezeit selbst bei maximaler warpgeschwindigkeit? nach Warpfaktor-Skala_%28TNG-Skala%29 braucht ein schiff bei warp 9,9 33 Jahre für 100.000 Lichtjahre, und die Voyager kann ja 9,975 Klar das die nich dauernd durchfliegen können mit max speed. aber woher kommt diese aussage eigentlich :Hm, jetzt muss ich nachdenken. Die Milchstrasse ist 100.000 Lichtjahre im Durchmesser. Die Entfernung zur Erde soll rd. 70.000 Lichtjahre lang sein. Bei Warp 9 braucht man 66 Jahre. Rechnen wir noch ein paar Jahre für das Umschiffen von Nebeln, etc hinzu, dann kann man auf 75 Jahr kommen. Bei Cruise-Speed Warp 6 braucht man mehr als 200 Jahre. Ganz durchdacht ist die Aussage für die Länge, bzw. Dauer der Heinreise nicht, das stimmt! Vielleicht schauen wir alle mal Der Fürsorger, Teil I am Wochenende. :o) 11:58, 16. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Vielleicht haben sie schon eingerechnet, daß sie das Borg-Territorium (war ja schon aus der TNG ansatzweise bekannt, eventuell auch durch die El-Aurianer) umfliegen müssen? --Porthos 14:47, 16. Sep 2005 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: Wieso fliegt die Voyager eigentlich nicht in den Gamma-Quadranten zum anderen Ende des Wurmlochs von Deep Space Nine? Könnte doch kürzer sein. Dann müsste man doch durch das Teritorium des Dominions und das ist ja nicht sehr Föderationsfreudig(SIehe Dominion KRieg :)) : Wenn wir schon so knauserig sind dann hätte es die Voyager vielleicht geschafft. Sie wusste von der Exsistenz des Wurmlochs, hätte also dort hin fliegen können. Dann die Entfernung. Mit einer Resiegeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,96 (die Voyager kann dauerhaft Warp 9,975 durch den leistungsstärksten bis dato gebauten Antrieb halten) würde sie nur 15 Jahre für 70.000 Lichtjahre brauchen. Der Dominion-Krieg ist erst gg. Ende 2373 richtig ausgebrochen.Zum Zeitpunkt des Startes des Schiffes gab es nur eine sehr gespannte Atmosphäre zw. beiden Parteien, zumindest keine großen Konflikte die für eine Krieg gesprochen hatten. Man hätte also verhandeln können. Da die Entfernung zwischen dem Punkt der Strandung und dem Wurmloch vielleicht 30.000 Lichtjahre wären, würde die Voyager nur 6 Jahre brauchen. Wobei hier der Krieg schon zu ende gewesen wäre (2375) Hochrechnung auf 15 jahre. Aber mal ehrlich ... dann hätte es ja keine Serie gegeben oder ;) -- Bild der Voyager kann mal jemand das bild der voyager erneuern? das sieht unecht aus --Basti 18:04, 14. Feb 2006 (UTC) seven of nines lebeslauf ist in englisch folschtendiger als in Deutsch könnte jemand das deutsche fervolschtendigen -- tu dir keinen Zwang an , jeder kann mitarbeiten! Aber im Englischen ist vieles auch non-canon, das geht bei uns hier nicht nur canon! one of four20:56 15. Februar Episodenlisten ausgelagert Ich habe gerade testweise alle Staffel-Listen in die jeweiligen Staffeln kopiert. Die Listen dort waren uninformative Aufzählungen der Titel ohne Datum und Referenzen. Dort geschicktes Auskommentieren mit "noinclude" habe ich dann nur die Tabellen aus den Staffeln wieder in die Episodenliste der Serie eingebunden. Folgende Vorteile: Man muß nur eine Seite editieren bei Anpassungen bei Daten, Titeln, etc. Die Serien-Seite wird kleiner, was gut für die Datenbank ist. Nachteil: Durch Einbindung der Templates wird die Anzeige geringfügig langsamer. Vor allem bei Star Trek: Enterprise macht das System Sinn, da die Listen noch häufig bearbeitet werden müssen. — Florian™ talk 12:53, 20. Mai 2006 (UTC) Die neue USS Voyager Hallo. Wieso lautet die Bildunterschrift denn auf Die neue USS Voyager? Gab es denn etwa noch eine? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:59, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Damit wurde das neue Serien Raumschiff Voyager gemeint. --Klossi 16:01, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ist aber missverständlich. Würde ich gerne ändern. Vorschläge für eine bessere Bildunterschrift? Wie wäre es, wenn man einfach "neu" rausstreichen würde? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:08, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Oder das neue Serienraumschiff Voyager was hälst du davon. --Klossi 16:10, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hört sich gut an. Ändere entsprechend ab. Danke für deine schnellen Antworten. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:22, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem. --Klossi 16:24, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gallerie der Hauptdarsteller Könnte man denn nicht (von mir aus auch für jede Serie) eine Gallerie aller Hauptdarsteller anlegen? Ich habe das Gefühl, das würde die Seite erstens auflockern und zweitens ansprechender Gestalten. Des weiteren wäre es auch noch informativ. Bild:Cpt Kathryn Janeway Portrait.jpg Bild:Chakotay.jpg Bild:Tuvok.jpg Bild:Torres.jpg Bild:Kes 2371.jpg Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2377.jpg Bild:Neelix.jpg Bild:Der Doktor.jpg Bild:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Harry Kim 2377.jpg --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:07, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Also wenn das in allen Serien gemacht wird halte ich das für eine gute Idee. --Klossi 13:10, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::In der Tat keine schlechte Idee, vielleicht mit der Sektion Hauptdarsteller verschmelzen--Bravomike 13:23, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Meinst du mit "verschmelzen", dass es keine Liste als solche mehr gibt, sondern dass der entsprechnende Text als Bildunterschrift eingefügt wird (Links auf Personenartikel und Darsteller? Das finde ich nämlich nicht so gut. Könnten wir die Gallerie, bevor wir sie "freigeben", vielleicht noch optimieren? Ich finde die Bilder nämlich stellenweise nicht so toll, wie z.B. das von Janeway und Kim. Ich habe nun eben die genommen, die in den entsprechenden Personen-Artikel hinterlegt waren. Habt ihr bessere? Für Janeway schlage ich Bild:Captain Janeway.jpg vor. Müsste eben noch auf 3:4 zugeschnitten werden (wegen Portrait usw...). Siehe hierzu auch →hier. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:10, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hab hier mal noch ein neues Bild von "Katy". Andere Vorschläge? ---- Allgemeine Diskussion siehe →Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller ---- Vorschlag für VOY Nachdem im Forum nach Abstimmung Vorschlag Nr. 4 angenommen wurde, beginnt nun die Umsetzung. Ich habe hier mal einen Entwurf: User:Hirschhorn-trek/Entwürfe/Star Trek: Voyager. Für Verbeserungsvorschläge wäre ich sehr dankbar. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 09:35, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Also vom Grundgedanken her ist das wirklich attraktiv. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall zeigt sich die Gallerie als nicht dnyamisch genug. Die fünf Bilder in einer Reihe stehen dann bei mir (1024x768) über den Rand. Trotzdem ist die Idee so gut, dass man sich um eine Lösung bemühen sollte. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 04:00, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, Du hast recht mit dem Rand. Im alten Skin hat das genau gepasst und ich fand vier Bilder pro Reihe unschön, weil dann unten links zwei allein gestanden hätten. Werde das entsprechend abändern. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 11:40, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) serie gucken also, ich kenne eine seite, entfernt, auf der man die serie gratis sehen kann, allerdings ist dort die seh-dauer auf 72 min. beschrenkt, danach muss man entweder 54 min. warten oder sich kostenpflichtig anmelden. kann diese, für alle nützliche information nicht an den artikel an- gehängt werden, da dort unter dem unterpunkt -alle Serien fast alle Episoden aller Star Treck- Serien angesehnen werden können. Also, das der tipp könnte in etwa so aussehen: Auf der Seite entfernt können unter dem unterpunkt alle serien (links in der orga-leiste), beinahe alle Episoden aller Star Treck Serien angeschaut werden. :Wer sich denn unbedingt Voyager anschauen möchte, der kann sich derzeit auf Tele 5 damit berieseln lassen. Doch mal ehrlich, gibt es jemanden dem daran wirklich gelegen ist? --176.0.33.139 16:02, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Serien schauen unter entfernt also, ich kenne eine seite, entfernt, auf der man die serie gratis sehen kann, allerdings ist dort die seh-dauer auf 72 min. beschrenkt, danach muss man entweder 54 min. warten oder sich kostenpflichtig anmelden. kann diese, für alle nützliche information nicht an den artikel an- gehängt werden, da dort unter dem unterpunkt -alle Serien fast alle Episoden aller Star Treck- Serien angesehnen werden können. Also, das der tipp könnte in etwa so aussehen: Auf der Seite entfernt können unter dem unterpunkt alle serien (links in der orga-leiste), beinahe alle Episoden aller Star Treck Serien angeschaut werden. Bauer123456789 15:18, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Diese Seite ist aber nicht legal. --HenK | discuss 15:26, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielleicht zieht die Seite selbst ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge, wenn sie nur Links zu anderen Hosts anbietet, aber im dümmsten Fall macht man sich beim Anschauen auch noch selbst strafbar (schließlich wird die Datei selbst beim Streaming zumindest temporär als Download gespeichert). Da sollten wir auf jeden Fall nicht für werben.--Bravomike 15:29, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Vllt wäre es daher auch ratsam, den Link und den Namen des Portals aus dieser Disk zu nehmen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:03, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Hiermit getan.--Bravomike 20:01, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Episoden Also die Gallerie find ich schon eine schöne Idee, aber die Episoden sollte wirklich im Serien Artikel bleiben weil das gehört dazu. Außerdem wenn man einen Artikel bearbeitet und man sucht sich die Folge raus da klick ich auf die Serie zack und schon hab ich die passende Folge, will da nicht nochmal auf eine seperate Liste klicken währe ja denn doppelte arbeit. --Klossi 10:33, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Deine Meinung in allen Ehren, aber diese Art der Umsetzung wurde in Forum:Gallerien_für_Hauptdarsteller#Ergebnis offiziell angenommen. Ich möchte dich bitte, dies zu berücksichtigen. Außerdem haben wir ja auch beschlossen, dass auf der Hauptseite ein direkter Verweis auf die Episodenlisten angebracht wird. Ich kann das leider nicht erledigen, da ich kein Admin bin. Trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, die Umsetzung fürs erste so zu belassen, wie sie ist. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 10:40, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ähnlichkeit zu SGU Wen man bei DS9 eine Ähnlichkeit zu B5 in den Artikel nimmt könnte man bei VOY ja auch reinschreiben das die Story ähnlich wie in Stargate Univers ist--80.187.102.244 02:43, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Dies ist nicht ganz miteinander zu vergleichen. DS9 und B5 liefen damals gleichzeitig, und es ist nahezu erwiesen dass die beiden Serien sich gegenseitig beeinflusst haben. Als SGU im Jahr 2009 startete war VOY bereits seit über 7 Jahren eingestellt. --Tribble-Freund 06:58, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Zumal gibt es da abgesehen von der langen Reise keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang. Bei VOY ist das Schiff bekannt, bei SGU wird es erst nach und nach entdeckt/erforscht, die Crew bei VOY kennt sich zuvor und ist mit dem Schiff vertraut und hat eine Ausbildung durchlaufen (Sternenflotte), bei SGU ist es ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen aus Zivilisten, Wissenschaftlern und Militär. Auch wird bei VOY mehr Wert auf Interaktionen mit anderen Kulturen usw. gelegt. Bei SGU dreht sich nahezu alles um die Crew ansich. Wenn du SGU vorschlägst, wird dir der Begriff „Soapgate“ sicherlich bekannt sein. Ich sehe da also keine wirkliche Parallele. Du kannst aber gerne nochmal aufzählen, was deiner Meinung nach einen Vergleich rechtfertigt, meine subjektive Meinung ist da nicht in Stein gemeißelt. --D47h0r Talk 11:19, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Einersets die Lange reise und die Ungewisheit ob und wie man wider nach Hause Kommt.Die VOY Crew hat ist auch zusammen Gewürfelt (Makie und Sternenflotte) zumindest ist aber die Grundidee identisch (weit weg von Zuhause)--80.187.106.138 12:00, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Der Maquis besteht aber selbst zu großen Teilen aus Sternenflottenmitgliedern, siehe Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, usw. Wenn man jetzt nur den Punkt der langen Reise auffasst, dann könnte man fast jedes Roadmovie übernehmen, dort geht es schließlich auch um eine lange Reise. Selbst Herr der Ringe könnte man aufnehmen, Sam ist dort nach eigenen Aussagen so weit weg, wie noch nie zuvor. Und dort ist es ebenfalls eine lange Reise und ebenso gibt es die Ungewissheit, ob alle wieder nach Hause kommen. Kurz gesagt, es ist sicherlich eine Parallele, jedoch ist diese für einen eindeutigen Vergleich viel zu allgemein gehalten, da sie auch auf zig verschiedene Filme oder Serien zutrifft. --D47h0r Talk 12:16, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Probleme mit dem Seitenaufruf thumb|Feheleranzeige im normalen Skin Kann es sein, dass diese Seite nun schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr aufrufbar ist? Im Firefox gerät man beim Aufrufen der Seite im Monobook-Skin in eine Art Feedback-Schleife (er sucht und sucht...). Im Normalen Skin kommt die nebenstehende Fehler Meldung bzgl. einer "Server-Überlastung", weil zu viele User versuchen die Seite aufzurufen - ich meine, Voyager in Ehren, aber das glaub ich dann wohl doch nicht ;) Systemfehler, oder Hackerangriff? --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:34, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Das passiert immer noch? Seltsam. Mir ist das schon vor einem Monat aufgefallen, ich dachte inzwischen hat sich das geklärt. Ein Hackerangriff kann ich ausschließen, da er sich auf den ganzen Server beziehen würde und nicht nur auf eine Seite. Allerdings kann sich die Seite auf einen Server befinden, der in der großen Wikia-Serverplant ausgefallen ist. :Wir müssen so oder so mit Wikia reden, was jetzt zu tun ist, da der Zugriff auf diese Seite seit mindestens einen Monat nicht mehr möglich ist. Gehen wir hierbei von einem kaputten oder nicht mehr vorhandenen Server aus, hat Wikia Mist gebaut und kein Backup für den Seitenaufruf angelegt (oder die Verknüpfung irgendwie zerhauen). Wie auch immer: Ab zum Wikia-Support. Wenn es ganz dämlich läuft müssen wir die Seite löschen und komplett neu anlegen. Ich hoffe dieses Worst-Case-Szenario tritt nicht ein. -- 11:13, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hab' den Quelltext gesichert (Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/Quelltextsicherung). Wenn Du die Meldung an Wikia übernehmen könntest findet sich vielleicht schnell eine Lösung des Problems. --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:29, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC)